


Lams prompts.

by CallmeDJ



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Requests are welcome, may put my own in from time to time. Just a bunch of one shots.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, I had a one shot idea, and decided to make a collection. Taking prompts/requests and constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

Some guidelines:

  * No smut. I can't write that to save my life.
  * If a prompts is angsty, I will most likely give it a happy ending. 
  * Will do almost any au 
  * Cool with crossovers, however when requesting one, please note, I may not know the fandom. 



That's about it. Have a nice day!

-DJ


	2. Hamilton is annoying even as a ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one shot, written at five am, with a ghost au, dkrudkdhwosksj, why did I think this was a good idea?

Burr knew he had messed up when he saw Hamilton. 

Now, under normal circumstances, this wasn't an issue. However, he had dueled Hamilton a week ago and came out the winner. Not that he was happy about that -far from it- but Hamilton seemed to be completely okay with it. He wasn't sure why, but the only real thing Hamilton was doing was being a bit of a nuisance. 

Burr would be attempting to get work done and Hamilton would be floating around his head, chattering nonstop, stealing his quill, and generally being annoying. 

Even worse, he had found Laurens. Now, Burr had nothing against Laurens, however, now that there were little to no consequences for their actions, they were much less secretive about certain things. 

Burr got kicked out of his room a lot.

He had asked them why they had come back, and Alex smirked and said 'I figured that, this way I could see what my legacy grows into. Laurens has been here the whole time, but somehow, I never noticed,'

That was the best answer he could get from them, try as he might.

But despite it all, he was willing to put up with them until he too died. 

They all decided to stick around for the next few centuries, to see what became of their legacies. 

Two hundred years passed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for the first one. Please, let me know what you want me to do next, as that idea had been buzzing about in my head for sometime.  
> Have a nice day/night!  
> -DJ


End file.
